


Mixed Metaphors

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Serious Issues [3]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/F, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: When Raven is ruled by her demon, she doesn't say “I love you”. Demons prefer to consume souls and put them right back before they assimilate them because they like to put metaphors in their mouths and Jinx eventually finds this fact about her deeply poetic and vexingly extra.





	Mixed Metaphors

 

There were days when she could just  _strangle_ the girl, Jinx thinks. 

Caught in an argument, Raven's features began to exaggerate into uncanny territory in warning, before their heated exchange morphed the girl's features into something inhuman entirely. 

Undeterred, Jinx flipped the bird, well, a bird, and scowled pointedly. 

Unaffected, Raven said something in reply; her words layered and corrupted and menacingly lyrical, left Jinx feeling uneasy.

Then Raven reached out, grabbing her hand with her own, and pulled it a little closer; a tongue slid from Raven's mouth, tapered, and long. 

So long in fact, that it had no trouble coiling itself around Jinx's still extended finger.

Just when the feeling of Raven's tongue wettening her skin began to trigger something inside of Jinx, Raven pushed her hand away, and curled her tongue up to spit an excess of her saliva onto the ground some feet away, as if the very _taste_ of her had somehow been offensive.

Jinx felt slighted, somehow. 

"Alright," she sighed, letting her shoulders sag in existential exhaustion; "Mark me down as scared, horny, and offended." 

Raven smiled, firm and smug. 


End file.
